PoM Questions and Dares!
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Okay, i was bored... So, ask any of the PoM characters including my OCs questions or dares! Try it! 8D
1. Begining

Ashley: Ello, ello, ello! Is there no end to my PoM madness?! Now, I know there's been quite a few PoM questionnaires things, but hey, I wanted to do one too! Is that so wrong?

Rune: Yes...

Ashley: Shush! ...Now, let me explain wheat I'm doing; I'm gonna let you all aske questions to all and any of the PoM characters... including meh Ocs! 8D This includes;

Skipper

Night

Private

Chip

Kowalski

Tyler

Rico

Heart

Julien

Snowflake

Maurice

Scott

Mort

Steve

Marlene

Nicolie

Rune

Trixy

Shanks

Peppy

Ally

Sunfall

Rain

(And Any Other Character You Can Think Of)

Rune: Holy crap! That's alot! D8

Ashley: True, Runey, true. But it woun't be s_o _bad. Now, peoples, ask them any question (but keep it apporpriate!) and/or ask them a dare!

Rune: What's with you and dares?

Ashley: I _like _dares! Now, for your knowledge, here's Rune with the disclaimer!

Rune: O,o; What?! ...Okay, fine... Penguins of Madagscar is no owned by Ashley (aka Ninjagirly). She only owns her OCs and herslef.

Ashley: So, review or PM your questions and/or dares now! 83

Mort: I like reviews and PMing! 8D

Ashley and Rune: SHUT UP, MORT! D:


	2. Part one

Ashley: Wowza! We got alot of questions peoples!

Rune: Sweet!

Ashley: Okay, first question is from **ponytail30527**;

_Tyler, do you like Heart? :)_

_if you do, I dare you to tell her!_

Tyler: Well, of course I like Heart. She _is _one of my best friends after all!

Ashley: Ah, Ty. I don't think she meant "like" as in friendship. Honestly! You're suppose to be smarter than that.

Tyler: O//o Oh... Ah, well....

Heart: ...*waiting*..........Well...?

Tyler: Well what...?

Heart: .....................................

Tyler: .......................................-//-;

Heart: *pushes Tyler over* RETARD! ///

Chip: ...Heart's mad... She can get scary when she's mad...O.o;

Ashley: Right... Let's move on, shall we?

Chip: Yes, please. -.-;

Ashley: This dare comes from **Kowalskiluva11**;

_Rune, I dare you to slingshot across the zoo!_

Rune: Sweet!! 8D

Kowalski: *gulps* What if you get hurt?!

Rune: Don't worry, Kowalski! I'll wear a hemlet, elbow pads and and knee pads!

Chip: Man! Why does Ma get the cool dare?

{a little while later}

Ashley: Okay, I got the slingshot all set up... Well, with Kowalski's help of course.

Rune: Woot! Let's do this!! *hops into slingshot*

Chip: *scrambles to the lever and pulls it* =3

Rune: *flying across the zoo* WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! 8D

Kowalski: ...Will she be okay?

Ashley: I hope so. Without Rune, how will I contuine my stories?

Everyone: O.o .....

Rune: *runs up to everyone* I'm okay! 83

Everyone: Yayz!!!!!!!!!

Ashley: And just in time too! You got a question form **Jazzmin**;

_Runaki, a dare you to tell Kowalski about Nicatia!_

Rune: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!? *runs around in a panic* How can someone know about that!?

Ashley: I wrote a story bout it, remember?

Rune: Oh yeah... I"M GONNA KILL YOU!

Ashley: Now, calm down, Runey and just answer the question.

Kowalski: ...Rune?

Rune: *sighes* Nicatia was my old name back in Russia... I, ah... use to be... *muffles her voice* dr. blowhole's top agent.

Kowalski: *blinks* H-Huh?

Rune: I don't want to explain right now... NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!

Ashley: From **hollie**;

_Maurice i dare you to slap julien!_

Maurice: B-but... I can't! I'm his servent!

Ashley: I don't like it either-

Julien: Nor do I!

Ashley: -but it's a dare. You HAVE to do it...

Maurice: *walks up to Julien and slaps him hard* *thinking*Hey... that felt good! :D

Julien: Owchies! Maurice! You are being in big trouble after this!

Maurice: D:

Ashley: Aw.. That sucks for Maurice... Well, that's all I have for now-

Chip: ARG! WHY WASN'T I ASKED ANY QUESTIONS?!? T,T

Ashley: -but please review and ask more questions or dares! Rune, take us away!

Rune: Again? Well, Ashley(aka Ninjagirly) doesn't own PoM or any of their characters expect for her OCs.

Ashley: NEEEE! XD REVIEW QUESTIONS AND/OR DARES, PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Part two

Ashley: Wow!!!!!!! So many reviews! Thank you all for your support! ^^

Chip: Did I get any dares this time? Owo

Ashley: Why, yes you did, Chip!

Chip: *squeals excitedly*

Ashley: This comes from **Puglover**;

_Chip! I dare you to... Talk to the dumb squirrel in central park that lives right outside for at least 5 minutes without punching or yelling at him._

Chip: Well that sucks! T.T I couldn't even stand one minute!

Ashley: Sorry, Chip! A dare's a dare!

Chip: Okay… *goes to where the squirrel lives*

Squirrel: Do I know you?

Chip: Yes… Me and my mom beat you up, remember?

Squirrel: That was you?

Chip: ….*sigh*….Yes…

Squirrel: Say, isn't your ma a really large squirrel?

Chip: *bites back yelling* ….No…she's a lemur.

Squirrel: Oh…Well, she looks more like a cat now.

Chip: What? No, she's a lemur.

Squirrel: Really? Say, what's a lemur?

Chip: …here we go again……

{5 minutes later}

Ashley: Okay, Chip. 5 minutes are up!

Chip: Yes! :D *jumps into tree and beats up squirrel for being annoying*

Ashley: …Hey, at least he talked without yelling or beating for 5 minutes… Next question is from **Alexis**;

_Okay Chip, I dare you to kick Skipper where it hurts!_

Chip: O.o But I like Skipper…

Ashley: I'm not even sure…penguins have that…place…No…No, I'm pretty sure they don't…

Skipper: *rolls eyes* Just kick me! *thinking* Like lil Chip could hurt me any ways.

Chip: If you say so…*kicks Skipper "where it hurts" really hard*

Skipper: D': ….OW!!!!!!

Rune: Yeah, Skip… Looks like you forgot Chip's pretty strong when he needs to be…

Chip: O.O; Sorry, Skipper…

Skipper: *on the ground in pain* It's…okay…

Ashley: Here's on for Rico and Julien from **Skullshovel**

_Rico, I dare you to play volleyball with Julien, using Mort as the volleyball :D_

Ashley: Sweetness! I like this dare… and the smiley! 8D

Rico: *spits out volleyball net and scrunches Mort into a ball*

Rico and Julien both hit the ball(aka Mort) back and forth until Julien spikes it.

Ashley: The winner is… Julien?! O.O Wow, that's surprising…

Julien: Well, I _am _the King! Therefore, I rule!

Everyone: *rolls eyes*

Ashley: Okay, here's a dare for Julien from **Kowalskiluva11**

_Julien, I dare you to let Mort touch your feet until he says otherwise, with out screaming, yelling, or kicking/hitting!_

_O_

_/|\_

_/ \_

_(^)_

_( 0.0)_

__| (^ ^)  
0.0  
U_

Ashley: Oh look at the faces and stuff! 8D

Julien: "Well this sucks"

Chip: Hey, don't take my words!

Mort: FEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

Julien: *eye twitches*

Ashley: Er… weird dare here from **Caroline;**

_Kowalski, i dare you to take a pee in marlenes pool and dont run from her! (got bored)_

Kowalski and Marlene: WHAT?!

Rune and Chip: *burst out laughing*

Marlene: Kowalski, you better not! o

Kowalski: But it's part of the dare!

Ashley: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! 8D…Okay, not really, but I think it'll be funny to watch you get beat…

Kowalski: *sighs*

{few moments later}

Kowalski is on the ground beaten with a very angry Marlene hovering over him.

Ashley: That REALLY has to suck… Now let's hear this next question from **Applejuicerandom;**

_Kowalski, when is the last time you thought about Doris?_

_And i mean "Think"._

Kowalski: *gets up* Ah….^^;

Rune: *glares* We're waiting, Kowalski…

Chip: Dad?

Kowalski: Okay, okay, maybe sometimes I-

Rune: Stop right there. I love you, hon, but I'm really about ready to beat you like Marlene did…

Chip: Hump! *looks away* How dare you think of another girl that isn't mom?

Kowalski: T.T …… they're mad at me….

Ashley: Let's move on to **marelove**;

_Skipper I dare you to kiss the face._

Skipper: *shrugs* Okay. *pulls Marlene towards him and kisses her*

Ashley: Awwwwww! ^w^

Heart and Ace: Ewwwwwwwwww! *sticks out tongue in disgust*

Ashley: Now here's **ponytail30527**questions;

_Hey Snowflake!  
So, why do you like explosions?_

Snow: I don't really know… Maybe cause I spend so much time around Rico that I'm starting to pick up some of his traits! ^.^

Trixy: …. I swear, it you ever hurt yourself with those explosions, Snowflake *glares over at Rico* HE'S gonna pay…

Rico: *gulps*

_Heart,  
Tell us an embarasing secret about Ace!  
_

Heart: *snickers* Well… Ace wets the bed!!!

Kids: O.O…………. *starts laughing*

Ace: -,-…….. I USE to, okay?!?!

_  
Ace,  
Do the same for Heart!_

Ace: *smiles evilly* Heart has her little dreams of-

Heart: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Ace down*

_Shanks,  
I dare you to let everyone beat you up! You stink for being EVIL!  
_

Rune: Heck yes! I'm all in!

Skipper: :D Me too!

Shanks: O.O;; *tries to run, but I trip him*

Ashley: Oppies…*innocent smile*

Everyone: *beats Shanks*

Shanks: You…are…all…dead…after this

Ashley: Yeah, yeah.

_  
Prince Tyler,  
I hope you don't hate me for my last question.  
_

Tyler: Don't worry, I don't hate you!^^ *thinks* But I'm sure Heart hates me….

_Anyways, do you like partying like your dad at all?  
_

Tyler: Sometimes… When there's different music… and it isn't ALL night… and when the music isn't too loud and-

Julien: Geez! Enough already! I swear! Where did you get your shakeless booty? Certainly not me… and Shade liked to dance all night too!

Tyler: What can I say? I'm my own person… -.-

_  
Chip,  
What's your honest opinion of Night?  
_

Chip: O\\\O *blinks*……

Night: *pokes Chip* …Chip? You alright?

Chip: -//w//- I'm fine… I think… Night's the most beautiful wolf in the hole entire world! She's smart and fast on her feet just like me!

Night: ^///^ Aww! Chip, you're so sweet!

_  
Sunfall,  
Do you ever wish you didn't have to look out for your siblings?_

Sunfall: *shakes head* Nope. I mean seriously, do you think Rain or most likely Peppy can get along without me? Besides, I don't mind lookin out for them. They're my younger siblings and I love them.

Peppy: Younger by a few seconds! And I could SO get along without you!

Rain: *rolls eyes* 

_Everyone!  
I dare all of you to dance to "I like to move it move it" That's the best song from the movie!!  
_

Everyone(expect Tyler): 8D *dances*

Tyler: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT THIS SONG AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!*runs around*

Ashley: I guess Julien played this song one too many times around him… Don't worry, he'll get over it! ;p

_whoo that's alot of questions! Well, bye!! :)_

Ashley: Omg! 'Nother smilely! 83…*ahem* That WAS a lot! But it was fun! Bye-bye!(lol me love the sillies!)

Everyone: Bye-bye! 8D

Ashley: Okay, next is **Chris**

_Private. I dare you to get revenge on Mort after he whacked you the other day.!_

Private: Huh? Well, okay…*kicks Mort off of Julien's feet(yes, he was still on this entire time)*

Mort: *goes flying* NO MORE FEEEEEEEETTTTTT!

Julien: Ha! He said no more feet! My feet are freed!! 8D

_Skipper. I dare you to grab Marlene by the ankle and twist her around for 2 minutes._

Skipper: ….

Marlene: Wow, that… okay, then…

Ashley: Just do it.

Skipper: Alright…*grab Marlene's ankle and twistes her around*

{2 minutes later}

Skipper: *puts Marlene down*

Marlene: . Woah… I'm dizzy…

Ashley: *pats Marlene on the back* Just try to lie down... Let's move on to **Smilesas**;

_ Tee hee! This'll be fun!_

Julien, I dare you to spend a whole day helping others instead of forcing them to serve you. And no complaining or talking about yourself! :) (Is that a lame dare? Gee, I dunno...)  


Ashley: Smiley! =3

Julien: Oh, alright. I shall be helping now. *starts to fan Private, but hits him on the head with it*

Skipper: NOOO! IT'S LIKE DEJA VU!!!

_And for Kowalski, a question: Where do you keep your clipboard when you're not using it?_

Ashley: Yeah... where do you keep it...?

Kowalski: I...don't know...

Rune: *gasp* It's a mystery!

Chip: TO THE MYSTERY MOBILE!

Skipper: We don't have a mystery mobile...

Chip: Oh.

Ashley: Oppies! Over looked another dare from** Kowalskiluva11**;

_Okay chip: I dare you to skydive from 50,0 feet!_

Chip: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 83

Rune: What?!? Oh no, no, no, no!

Chip: But MOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Rune: ...Fine... But wear these!*hands him pads and a helmet*

{a little while later}

Chip:*in a plane**jumps off* YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rune: *watches from the ground* I can't see him!

Kowalski: *uses binoculars* There he is!

Chip: *falling down oddly slowly* OH COME ON!

Ashley: Well, that's all we have for now. I might have already said this, but thanks you guys for the major reveiws! Remember, the more you review; the longer the chappy! 8D Let's now go to-

Rune: I know, I know... *sighes* The penguins of Madagascar doesn't belong to Ashley(aka Ninjagirly). She only owns her OCs.

Ashley: BUH-BYE NOW! X3


	4. Part three

Ashley: Welcome one and all! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this cause I'm enjoying this too! ^w^

Nicolie: Why haven't anyone ask us anything?

Scott and Steve: Yeah!

Ashley: *rolls eyes* You'll get your turns when someone ask you! Now, let's read what **ponytail30527 **has to say!

_To Ace,_

_Have you ever gotten away with a really good prank?_

Ace: Don't you know my dad at all? It's hard to get _anything _past him... *whispers* Although, there was this one time when put red dye in the pool and everyone freaked out... Dad still hasn't caught me yet! ^^

_Heart,_

_What's your opinion of Tyler_

Heart: Well, Tyler's one of my good friends. He's nice and loyal and smart... and cute...

Tyler: :D

Heart:*notices everyone looking at her* -just like a dog! ^^

Tyler: D': A...dog....?

Heart: Yep. *secretly lying about the dog part*

Ashley: Wow. Heart's more like Skipper than any of us could have thought.

Skipper and Heart: What does that suppose to mean?!

_Peppy,_

_How often do you see the future?_

Peppy: ???

Ashley: I think you're confusing Peppy with Ally...?

Ally: Well, if you're adressing me, I can see the future at least once a month... about people I don't even know...But for some reason, my powers are stronger when I'm around Snow... I think she's special...No! I KNOW she's special. Just look at her eyes!

Snow: *blinks topaz eyes(untatural for a penguin to have topaz eyes)*

Ally: And that beak!

Snow: *covers her bandaged beak with her flippers*

Ally: Oh! Snow's about to be asked something emberassing!

Snow: OO;;

_Snow,_

_Ever had a crush on anyone before? ;)_

Ashley: Wow, Al, you're good.

Ally: ^w^ It's a gift.

Snow: //// I-I-I-I-I guess so....

Ashley: |D Who? lol

Snow: *glances around**eyes rest on Rico for a bit**stares back at Ashley* No one in perticular....

_Night,_

_What do you think of Chip?_

Chip: *tail twitches in curiousity*

Night: Well, he's an adorable little hyper active furball! ^//^

Chip: -////- I'll take that.

_Trixy,_

_Mind telling us some info on that rough love life ya had?_

Trixy: *crosses flippers* Sure. First, there was this penguin who broke up with me after he found the next "fresh meat", then there was this other penguin who I loved, I mean REALLY loved, but that stupid fluck two-timed me.

Private: Oh, Trixy, I'm so sorry!

Trixy: *smiles* You don't have to be sorry! I have a good life now; with you and our little Snowflake!

_Angelica and Max,_

_Where'd you two meet?_

Max: *smiles with a dreamy look on his face* Ah yes! It was late one night and I couldn't sleep 'cause I was so hungry! So, I went around town. Then came this beautiful calico cat and she gives me a mouse to eat and she gives me this huge smile! I never felt that way to anyone before her!

Angelica: What can I say? _I _think he's handsome! Even better that he has such a great personality to boot!

Ashley: Smart, Angelica. Smart! A way to a man's heart is always through his stomach!

_Angelica,_

_have you ever ran into Officer X?_

Angelica: Officer X? Ya mean that weirdo "animal cop" who always comes after strays? Well, since I am a stray, I bumped into him often. Luckily, when I was a kit I had special training to defeat humans when they try to harm me! ^^

_Rune,_

_What's your favorite fighting move? Please demonstrate!_

Rune: Oh! My favorite move is called "A thousand kicks"! 8D It took me forever to get it just right!

Ashley: Step back, everyone! Give her some room!

Rune: *leans back and kicks the air with one foot rapidly over and over*

Everyone: *barely sees her foot moving* OWO;

Ashley: Never mess with Runeaki!

Rune: Amen to that! XD

_Skipper,_

_I dare you to do your leaf dance! XD_

Ashley: Wow. I get embarassed for Skipper just watching that part on tv!

Private:*hands Skipper two leaves**giggles*

Skipper: -////- *takes leaves**does the leaf dance(like in that one episode when Skipper is too afraid to get his shot)*

Ashley: ///

Chip: Why are YOU blushing? O.o?

Ashley: IDK! /// (Seriously,idk! I even blush when i watch that part for some reason. Weird, huh?)

_Chip,_

_I dare you to wear a dress! Hey, you wanted dares._

Chip: Awe man! ,

Ashley: *pulls out a bunch of dresses* PICK! 83

Rune: Oh, oh, oh! I wanna pick it out! 8D *picks out a frilly, poffy, pink dress*

Chip: *groans**puts on dress* ............... I think I'm done with the dares now peoples...

Ashley: You're done when the peoples say you are done.

_Rico,_

_I dare you to eat a can of beans! (You know what that means!) *puts on a gask mask*_

Rico: *coughs up can of beans*

Skipper: Everyone hit the deck!

_**Boooooooooooooom!**_

Ashley: |P ..........*covers nose*

_Well, there's some more Questions and Dares!_

_Bye!!_

Ashley: And thank you for that! ^^ Bye-bye! Now let go to **Smilesas**... It's not actually a question or dare, but I felt like putting it in here!

_Yay!! Lol! That was awesome!! I cracked up on every answer and dare! Thanks for doing this! You have a total knack for it!! Fav! :)_

Ashley: Why thank you very much, Smilesas! To be honest, I'm very humble and modest about my stories and stuff so I don't think any of my stuff is good ^^; I feel happy when someone complients me on something, and I highly thank all who do! =D

Now, it's **Kowalskiluva11** again! 8D

_Ok I dare Rune to beat up Kowalski with his own clipboard for 10 minutes straight!_

Rune: But-

Ashley: He's still probably thinking about Doris~

Kowalski: What?!

Rune , *steals clipboard and starts beating Kowalski with it*

Kowalski: Ah! ow! This is-ow-NO FAIR!! OWCH!

{ten mins later}

Rune: *huff, huff* ...Beating...people...up...is tiring...

Kowalski: *red marks all over body from clip board*

_Also, Marlene, if you could would you beat up Kowalski again?_

Marlene: Sure! I still couldn't get that smell out of my pool area! ):D

Kowalski: OO; .............

Marlene: *side kicks**punch**push*

Rune: Wow. Nice moves.

Marlene: ^^ Thank you, Rune!

_(Hes my fave but its so funny 2 watch!)_

Ashley: That it is, that it is. (lol He's my fave too! But it is REALLY funny). Let's go to **knockknocktimerico**'s question.

_This ones for Rico: Do you have crush on anyone?_

Ashley: Wow. How ironic that is.

Rune: What do you mean?

Ashley: *rolls eyes* Nothing you guys would understand...yet.

Rico: ^.^; Ah...heh, heh....*nodes head*

Snow: OO really?! Who? Who?!

Rico: *looks away*

Ashley: Aw. Guess he's not telling...(tehe). Here's no from **steph**;

_ok this is for everyone! what would you say if i yelled out ambush right now? btw it's steph ya know just wanna say luv you all !;p :D_

Ashley: LE GASP! SMILIES!!!!(wow, i got some issues)

Skipper: What?!?! Ambush?!?!?! FISH AND CHIPS, MAN!!! TEAM, IN POSTION!!!!

Rico, Kowalski, Private and Rune: *get into fighting stands*

Ashley: ......-.-;

Skipper: Kowalski! Give me options!

Kowalski: *scribbles stuff in his notebook* We can use the-

Ashley: Woah, woah, guys! There is no ambush!

Rune: So it's a false alarm?

Kowalski: Appears so.

Skipper: Well keep your guard up...

Ashley: *rolls eyes* I hope you know the QUESTION said IF...

Everyone: *blinks in confusion*

Ashley: *sigh* Never mind. -.-;

Here's one from __**lindsey**;

_hey everyone just wondering umm holy sh* take cover *yells* then jumps under the table (um ok what th* *BooM* gets smaked out by an animal control dude lol! really don't ask was bord thought it be fun!_

Skipper: *points at Ashley* YOU LIED TO US! THERE'S NO ONE WE CAN TEAM!!!!

Ashley: Oh geez! That was just a coincidence! , Next is **Skullshovel **

_To Marlene, what was that scandal you mentioned to King Julien?_

Marlene: Um.. well, in my old zoo, I was really REALLY good at the popularity contest, but so was a few others. They were only my real compition. After I found out that they were cheaters, they were kicked out of the contest and I was out of compition.

Ashley: Wow. Well, okay then. Next is **Chris**

_Private and Skipper. What lemur do you think you can get along with best_

Private and Skipper: Rune!

Ashley: Harsh. You both didn't even hestiate... Well, we got time. What lemur do you bet along with 2nd best, 3rd best, 4th best and 5th best?

Private: Well... Tyler, then Maurice-

Skipper: -then Mort and at the very last is the royal-pain-in-the-butt.

_And Julien. How long have you been "a king"_

Julien: I have been a king ever since I was this tall*lowers hand to waist*

Ashley: Okay, Cris gots two more questions;

_Private and Skipper. I dare you guys to try strangle each other in a wrestleing style untill someone taps out. _

Ashley: Okay! Go!

Private: What? N-

Skipper: *tackles Private*

Private: Ack!

Skipper: You gotta be fast on your feet, Private!

Private: *struggles**pins Skipper down* Ha! :D

Skipper: sigh...*taps out* Good work, Private.

Private: Thank you, Skippa!

_And Kowalski, and Marlene what do you think about Roger._

Marlene: I think Rodger is a very nice person. I can't believe we scared each other with our snores.

Heart: Ma, ya even scare Ace with your snores.

Ace: *rolls eyes* You make it sound like I'm easily scared...

Heart: You are. You're a woss.

Ace: *glare*

Ashley: We got another dare and a question from _**Kowalskiluva11**_

Kowalski: O.o;; Her again?!?

Ashley: Yeps. ^^ Hey, she added it to the reviews, so...

_Julien i dare you to put on a dress and do a salsa dance on the throne while singing "Party in the USA"! LOL_

Ashley: I never knew people could be so entertained by male animals in dresses... Pick! *holds out dresses*

Julien: *picks out frilly purple dress* ......*puts it on*

Chip: *laughs*

Ashley: Yeah...don't forget you're in a dress too...

Chip: .....-.-; Oh yeah...

Ashley: Now, go lemur king! Go on the throne and dance! Dance for our amusement! 8D

Julien: *goes up on throne**dances the salsa**sings* So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin' my head like yea Movin my hips like yea I got my hands up, They're playin my song I know im gonna be ok Yea, It's a party in the USA Yea, It's a party in the USA -///-;

Ashley: XD lol! Yush!!

Rune: Humans can be so cruel...

Ashley: ...Wait was that a Miley Cyrus song?!O,o NOoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE A MILEY CYRUS SONG! CURSE YOU CATCHY LYRICS AND TUNES!!!!!!!

_Also Kowalski did you ever once think in the past that you would fall in love with a lemur?_

Kowalski: Honestly, no. After all, the only lemurs that were ever in the zoo was Julien, Maurice and Mort and even if a female lemur came I thought she'd be just like the other three. Obviously I was dead wrong. Rune's the most amazing girl I've ever known.

Rune: Awww! Kowalski! That's so sweet! *hugs Kowalski*

Ashley: Now isn't that just the cutest thing?^.^ Ya know, moments like these make me want to cherish them for a long-

_:-| :-) :-( :-D :-P 8-C_

Ashley: SMILIES!!!!!!!!! 8D

Chip: And people think _I _have ADD...-,-;

Ashley: ~w~ *too entranced by de smilies to talk*

Rune: Guess I'll close like I always do... Penguins of Madgascar and the characters are NOT owned by Ashley(aka Ninjagirly) but she does however own herself(I know. What the point in that? XD) and her OCs.

Ashley: ~w~.............. |D .............

Rune: That's right, Ash. *turns to you, the reader* Don't forget to reveiw questions and dares. The more and longer the marrier! Also, a big thank you to all the supporters and readers out there-

Kowalski: YOU ROCK!

Everyone: .....

Kowalski: What...?

Mort: I like rocks.

Rune and Julien: SHUT UP, MORT!!

Mort:*sad eyes*.......tehe ^w^


	5. Part four

Ashley: Welcome one and all! I've finally got out of my trance of de power of de smilies! 8D

Rune: Seriously, Ash.... you're scaring me with the smilely bit....

Ashley: Sorry. I'm think I made myself too hyper in this.

Everyone: Ya think?

Ashley: Okay, let's go to our first questions and dares from **M. Slayer **

_(chuckling) Heheh...I gotta admit dudette, this is kinda funny._

Ashley: Why thank you. I'm glad it's funny! ^^

_Alright, a dare...uh_

_h_

_h...hold on. (thinks) Alright, uh, Kowalski, I dare for you to take all of your inventions and destroy them!! Yeah, i'm kinda evil._

Kowalski: What?!? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ashley: Wow. What's with everyone being mean to Kowalski? I kinda feel bad-

Kowalski: So you won't make me do it?

Ashley: I said "kinda"! Now fetch your inventions and destroy them!!

Kowalski: *gets inventions**blows them up*

Snow and Rico: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! KABOOM!

_Uh, Private, if Skipper is like your dad, are Kowalski and Rico like an uncle and older bro or something? _

Private: Yep. They're like my older brothers. ^^

_Marlene, what do you think of Skipper? And are you still mad about Julien making you go through alot of trouble in that crown episode?_

Marlene: Julien is an annoying pain in the butt, but he does know how to have fun...As for the crown thing; Yes I am still mad! He had a spear crown! That hold time!!

Julien: Well, my old crown had a smuggy-smug.

Marlene: GRRRRRR! YOU- *tackles Julien down*

_Rico, I dare you to eat those 'Explosivo beans' in the lemur habitat. Well, uh, that's all I can do._

Ashley: Phew. At least it isn't anywhere near us!

Rune: Wow am I glad I don't live there anymore...

Rico: ):D*goes to the lemurs' habitat**eats beans*

**BooooM!!!**

Ashley: Okay, looks like the deade is done -w- Now, then, **M. Slayer **has asked me to have his OC in this(yay! My first guest ever in any story!) so here he is; Maverick the Wolf!

Maverick: Hey, dudes!

Everyone: Hi!

My OCs: Nice to meet you! ^^

Maverick: Nice to meet you all too! ...Urg. What's that smell?

Ashley: The lemur habitat.

Maverick: Oh... Sweet! Heh. Julien has to live in that stench! ):D

_Chip I dare you to walk through a small fire. If you don't, you have to be Julien only sevent for a whole month_

Chip: What?! B-But what if I die?

Ashley: He said SMALL fire, so I don't think it'll hurt you...

Chip: ....Oh okay.... I rather do that than be Julien's only servent fro a month...*shudders*

Rico: *uses flamethrower to create fire*

Chip: .....Owo......*walks through fire**fur's now black from fire* Ack! My fur!

Ashley: It'll grow back... Lol Okay, let's go to **marelove **

_Marlene who do you think is cuter,Skipper or King Julien?_

Marlene: Well, I suppose Julien is cute, but I don't like him. Skipper is WAY cuter.

Skipper: *smerks at Julien*

Maverick: Who could think Julien is cute?

Ashley: Marlene does obviously... But I think Julien's cute!

Everyone: Uck!

Ashley: ... -.-; Let's move on to **Chris**

_Private. What do you think about Archi. You think you can trust him again, or do you think he is total cut throat?_

Private: D:( Archi is a no good lier! I'm not sure I could ever trust him again!

Maverick: Dude, I never seen you so mad...

Private: Well, I'm sorry, but he made me so mad!

Ashley: I'm getting scared... So let's move onto **Kowalskiluva11**

Kowalski: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

_Im beginning to think Kowalski thinks Kowalskiluva11 is the name of doom..._

Kowalski: You think!?

_Anyways, to help his theory..._

Kowalski: OH SWEET MAMA NO!!!

_Kowalski: I dare you to take your inventions, get Rico and become the guinea pig yourself instead of him!_

Ashley: Wait... But Kowalski blew up all his inventions...

Maverick: Hey...*points to something sticking out of a bush*

Kowalski: OO; Oh...it's ah....

Maurice: Hey! You didn't destroy all of them did you?!?!

Ashley: What a stroke of luck!

Kowalski: Luck?!?! More like the universe is cursing me!

Ashley: *pulls out the invention* Ooooooh!!!!!! It's a minatire shock machine! 8D

Kowalski: *gulps*

Rico: ):D Heheheheh *grabs machine*

Kowalski: OO;

**Zzzzzzzzzttt~!**

Kowalski: *cough, cough**feather burnt*

Rico: *drops machine at Kowalski's feet*

Kowalski: *sighs**stomps on invention*

_Rune: I dare you to sit on a cactus!_

Rune: What!? What did I ever do to you!?!

Ashley: Absoultley nothing! But, that doesn't matter. Go sit on a cactus!

Rune: Well... ah... there _is _no cactus around... So looks like I can't!

Maverick: Isn't there a cactus in Joey's pen, though?

Rune: *glare*

Maverick: Er... Sorry...

{after they get the cactus}

Ashley: Sorry, Rune.

Rune: TT__TT *sits on cacuts* OWCH!!!!!!!!! *flys off of it**needles are stuck to her butt*

Chip: *snorts* XD

Rune: Oh, that's it! You're SO grounded!

Chip: DX

Rune: *pulls needle out*OW!...OW!!!...OW!!!!! TT,TT

_JULIEN..:-D : I dare you to give Maurice a vacation!_

Rune, Kowalski, and Julien: WHAT?!?!??!

Rune: Why do you give Julien a dare that doesn't harm him?!

Kowalski: Yeah!!

Maverick: Seriously. I'd like to see Julien get tortured or something!

Ashley: The world is cruel to you Kowalski and Rune... mainly to Kowalski, though.

Julien: *sigh*... Fine. Whatever. Maurice, you can have a vacation

Maurice: YES!! :D

_Mort: I dare you to beat up Skipper! (Its pretty funny 2 watch that 2)_

Mort: ^^....?

Ashley: Um... He's too much of a weakling to beat Skipper up...

Maverick: I have a plan.

Ashley: Yes?

Maverick: *whispers*

Ashley: Ah! Good idea! *turns to Mort* Hey, Wort-

Everyone: Mort

Ashley: Right! Mort; Skipper saids you can no longer touch Julien's feet, they're HIS now.

Skipper: What the duce?! I said no such-

Mort: *turns very angry* FEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE MORT'S FEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! *beats up Skipper to a bloody pulp*

Everyone: OO; ..........*steps away from Mort*

Just then, a girl comes in...

_Claudia(Kowalskiluva11):Kowalski..._

_Kowalski: Ye-ye-ye-s-s?_

_Claudia: Would you like a cookie?_

_Kowlalski:Huh?_

_Claudia:EAT THE APOLOGY COOKIE! *Shoves cookie in his beak)_

_Claudia: 0:-D_

...then she leaves....

Ashley: Wow. She _is _evil....lol! (She had that in her review, so i added it cause, well, it's funny! XD)

Kowalski: *nearly chocking on "apology" cookie**turning blue*

Rune: *gives himlick manuver*

Mavrick: Are you okay?

Kowalski: I'VE BEEN BEATEN UP, ELECTRICUTE AND HAD A COOKIE SHOVED DOWN MY THROAT! DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?!?

Mavrick: ...Well, you look okay now.

Rune: *laugh* Kowalski's funny lookin' when he's mad!

Chip: =3 *pulls out a needle that was still in Rune's butt*

Rune: OWCH! CHIP!!!!

Chip: XD

Ashley: Wow, this is turning into complete choas... Let's contuine, shall we? Here's something from **group:P**

_hey people whats up_

Everyone: Hi! :D

_gabby:hey!_

_raquel:hey!_

_vicy:hey!_

_vicy:so gabby anything to report?_

_gabbs:no u lol??_

_vicy:can i jump off a bridge?_

_gabby:um y would u wanna do that sis?!?!_

_raquel:yea Y we luv ya!_

_vicy: i wont i just wanted to know what everyone elce would say!!_

_raquel:well im sure they will dissaprove right guys?_

Everyone: Right! D:

_rocky btw were best friend and we were bord lol!!_

Ashley: Yeah, I understand. I get bord too! XD That's one of the main reasons I'm doing this thing!

Mavrick: But it takes away the bordom.

Ashley: That it does, Mavrick. That it does. Well, I think this is long enough, don't you guys think?

Kowalski: YES! END IT NOW!!

Ashley: ....right.... There's one last thing from **Kowalskiluva11 **

Rune: Oh God! What?

_:-D :-P :-V :-( :-) :-* :-3 :-U :- :_)_

_' ' ' ' ' '_

_- - -_

_O \_/ __

_/ \_

Ashley: SMILIES!!!!!!! ~W~ 8D

Mavrick: Ah....

Rune: She's obessed with smilies... It's kinda frightning...

Mavrick: I see what you mean. How could anyone be obessed with anything that- *GASP* APPELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rushes to where a pile of apples are*

Rune: Wow. So we have a thing obessed with feet, a girl obessed with smilies and a wolf obessed with appels....

Skipper: *still brused from beating* These people and their questions are insane!

Chip: I smell like bacon 8D

Steve: Oi, oi, oi!

Ashley: Okay, well that's all for today!

Rune: The-

Ashley: I'll close for today, Rune while you go get your...*snirked* butt checked.

Rune: Oh how cruel are you to laugh....

Ashley: Now, The Penguins of Madagascar and their characters are not owned by me, Ashley(aka Ninjagirly). I only own my OCs and myself. As fro Mavrick, he's owned by **M. Slayer**. (I'm sorry if I didn't put him in here enough or didn't do his personality right. I tried.)

Night: And please remember to review! And if you could, try to ask other characters some questions. I'm not saying you have to, but it would be a plus.

Kowalski: Yeah! Stop picking on me!

Ashley: But some people think it's funny.... Well, anyways, REVIEW! 83 And BUH-BYE!

Mavrick: Bye everyone! ^^


	6. Part five

Ashley: Ello and welcome back! I seriously can't believe how evil you people are XD

Kowalski: Oh great another chapter...

Ashley: And he was so happy when it all started out... I think... was he? When was the last time Kowalski was happy in my story?

Kowalski: EXCATLY!

Ashley: Well, no one likes happy unfotunely for you.

Kowalski:

Ashley: First off is **Kowalskiluva11**

_I AM FEARED!_

_MUHUHAHAHA!_

Kowalski: Yes you are! *shudders in fear*

_Anyway, since people like to see julien hurt,_

Skipper: Well, it IS funny to see him get what has always been coming to him.

_Julien: (I am truly evil...heehee) I dare you to walk across hot ashes and then across broken glass THEN you have to let mort touch youre burned and cut feetsies!_

Julien: Oo; N-NO! As King, I refuse to do this!

Ashley: And as writer, I force you to do this.

Julien: What? NO!*feet suddenly start moving on his own* No! Feet! I comand you to stop!*walks across hot ashes* Ack! Hot! Hot!!*walks across broken glass* Ou! Ow! Owch!

Mort: 8D FEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Julien's feet*

Julien: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSING YOU ASHLEY!!!!

Ashley: *shurgs* It's not like _I _dared you to do it. Sorry, J.

_AND I CANT LEAVE WITHOUT SCARING KOWALSKI CAN I?!?_

Kowalski: Yeah you can! Please have mercy!!

_Kowalski: I dare you to go to the dentist but first you have to eat a bag of sugar! *Gives said sugar* Hee hee..._

Kowalski: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Private: ...Penguins don't have teeth...

Ashley: True. Which confuzzles me... Why would Kowalski be scared of the dentist?

Kowalski: Because the dentist are EVIL!

Ashley: OMG! I know! Evil lil dentist people... NOW EAT THE SUGAR!!!

Kowalski: *sighs**eats sugar* .......*goes off to the dentist*

_EVIL!_

Kowalski: *shouts over his shoulder* Yes you are!!

_:-()_

Ashley: O.o. ... That's no smilie I don't like.... It scares me... Now for **M. Slayer **

_Whoo!! Awesome chapter!! Don't worry, you did the character very well. This was a great chapter._

Ashley: Phew! I'm glad! ^^

_Uh, more dares, uh..._

_RICO, KABOOM!_

Rico: KA-KA-KABOOM!!! 8D

_Alright, uh, this is completely random, but I dare Skipper and Dr. Blowhole to fight in...checkers. (evil music) (gasps)_

Skipper: Say what now?

Ashley: I'm gonna make Blowhole appear! 8D POOF!

Blowhole: WTF?!?

Ashley: Now battle Skipper... In checkers!

Blowhole: Why would I listen to you?

Ashley: Cause if you don't, I'll turn you into chop sushi.

{some odd mins later}

Blowhole: ):D I win!!

Skipper: CURE-YOU-BLOWHOLE!!!!!

Ashley: POOF! Now Blowhole's gone! XD

_Marlene, I dare you to step outside of the zoo. We all know what's going to happen. Heheheh..._

Most: Noooo!

Marlene: I don't get it. What's the big deal? *steps outside the zoo**turns into "Wild" Marlene**snarl**runs off*

Ashley: ...She won't be coming back for awhile....

_Uh, I dare Rico to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (naruto reference) and to set off several explosions!...again..._

Rico: KA-BOOM!! 8D*uses Kage Bunshin no Jutsu WHILE setting off several explosions**gets burnt in process*

_Uh, sorry, must be overloading ya. Uh, one more, one more, uh...MORT!! FEET!_

Mort: Yay! Feeeeeeeeeeetttttt!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Julien's feet tighter*

Julien: ACK!!!

_Anyway, awesome job, dudette!! Hope to see more!!_

Ashley: Thank you, thank you! And don't worry, I'm not planing to quit any time soon! ;) Now, here's something from **Applejuicerandom**

_I love kowalski so much..._

_So sorry..._

_*Hugs kowalski*_

_30 seconds later..._

_*Screams in Kowalski's ear*_

_Kowalski: What was that for?_

_Applejuicerandom: IM KOWALSKILUVA11!! Always have been!_

_Kowalski: NO!_

Ashley: O.o Never saw that coming... Next up is **RavenFeathersOfDarkness**

_.Oh, wow, I so know what you mean. When Skipper does that leaf dance I start blushing too. Most of the time I can't even watch it._

Ashley: Wow. I'm not the only one? Who knew!

_Kowalski:..._

_Me: Oh, no, I didn't mean blushing like that!! I still love you!! *tackles him*_

_Anyway, this is really funny. I've got a dare for Kowalski: I dare him to go a whole day without taking out his clipboard._

_Kowalski: ...?!_

_Me: I love to torture him.._

Ashley: Hand it over.

Kowalski: First my inventions, now my clipboard?!

Ashley: Here's **Melody**

_Im Kowalskiluva11's sister, and I dare Kowalski to kiss Doris the dolphins booty and Private to kiss marlene on the lips!_

Kowalski: ...I see evilness runs in the family

_ShamWOOHOO!_

_it will have you saying WOOHOO! everytime._

Danielle(my sister): WOOHOO!! 8D

Ashley: Huh? What? Will you get outta here!? D:( *throws her out of the story*

_;-D_

Ashley: Smiliey smiliey~! ^.^

Kowalski: *comes back from the dentist, holding his beak*

Ashley: Oh look! Kowalski's back! Now then, why don't we move on to-(Okay, by this time, **ponytail30527 **has asked me to put in her OCs. I do the question and dares from who r&r me first to the last, so that's why they're coming in now)

Big light flashes and Athena step out.

Kowalski: Who are you?

Athena: I'm your daughter in a different...uh, universe.

Marshal: *pops from behind her* Hey dad! *waves at Skipper*

Athena: Marshal! I told you not to follow me!

Athena and Marshal: *two start urguing*

Marshal: It was Elli's idea.

Elli: *comes out* Not true!

Others: *sitting awkwardly as more kids come*

Peanut: Yeah, it was mine.

Elli: See?

Eggy: But you still came!

Buttons: *popes in* 8D

Nellie: Hey-

Lucky: -We-

Lucy: -Came-

Lilly: -Too!

Rune: D: It's getting a bit too crowded in here!

Haley: *pops in as well* Wow, it IS crowded...

Maurisa: Huh? Where are we?

Ariel: I think another universe, like Athena said...

Prince J.J: Hey! How dare you try to leave your prince and-

Buck and Jack: *pushes their way through* Sup?

Athena and Elli: Nooo!!!

Chip: Cool! More squirrels!

Marshal: Yeah, but they're that annoying squirrel's kids!

Others: *le gasp*!! It has kids?!?!(A/N: When me/we/them use the term "it" it means we don't like him/her at all)

Ace: *goes up to Marshal* So you're my dad's kid in another universe? Sweet!

Marshal: Yep! ...Hey, do you pull pranks too?

Ace: *smerks* Maybe~

Marshal: I think this is a start of a friendship.

Ashley: Um... Wow, okay then. *names **ponytail30527** OCs* meet *names all my OCs*

All kids: Hi! ^^

Ashley: Right. Let's go on now to **RavenFeathersOfDarkness **

_..*tries to stop cracking up* I feel so bad for Kowalski.._

_Kowalski: What are you talking about?! You torture me too!_

_Me:But I do it with love! *tackles him again*_

_Kowalski: Love or obssession?!_

_Me: *evil glare* Okay, I've got another dare. I dare Kowalski to kick Rune and run._

_Kowalski: ...What did I do to deserve this..._

_Me: You're too awesome for your own good. Plus you're such an easy target. (And this is for saying I'm obssessive*smirk*)_

_Anyway, don't worry about seeming hyper in a fanfiction. As you can see, I do that a lot. My friends would be shocked. You are a total genius for creating this, it's painfully funny._

Ashley: Aww! Thank you! You rock!

_Kowalski:..How can you act so calm after that.._

_Me:^^ I'm just that kind of person. Oh, and I dare Kowalski to go to the zoo dentist._

_Kowalski: WHY?!!_

_Me: *maniacal laughter* Cause for some reason I love you but I also love your misery._

_Wicked awesome story, Ninjagirly! ^^_

Ashley: Again, thank you! *hugs you* (BTW: Totally loving your user name!) Okay, you heard that, Kowalski.

Kowalski: BUT I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE DENTIST!!

Athena: Wow. That's cruel... Is everyone being mean to my 'Dad'?

Ashley: Matter a fact, yes mostly.

{Few hours later}

Kowalski: I lost all feeling in my mouth....

Athena: Poor Daddy!

Kowalski: ....So weird...

Ashley: Okay, here's another from **Kowalskiluva11 **

_Hey everybody!_

_Isnt today great! *Pours bowl of frosted flakes and milk on kowalskis head*_

_Hee Hee..._

_Anyways, Rune I dare you to beat up an animal of your choice but it cant be Shanks,Julien,or the annoying squirrel._

Rune: Dang. Oh well... *evil smirk* HEY MORT~!

Mort: What do you want?

Rune: ):D *leaps at him**beats him up*

Marshal: Man, that's brutal...

_I dare Kowalski to take a knife and cut juliens foot!_

Kowalski: *blinks* T-That's horrorable!

Julien: I know! Haven't my beautiful been through enough?!

J.J: I can not watch!! *covers eyes*

Kowalski: *moves Mort**cuts Julien's foot a lil bit* There.

Everyone: *stares at the cut that's less than a centimeter*

Kowalski: What?

_Marlene I dare you to Beat up 1 penguin. Of your choice._

Ashley: It seems Marlene's still outside the zoo. Hold on. I'll go get her.

{15 mins later}

Ashley: *comes back with cuts all over face and arms*

Marlene: Huh? What happened?

Ashley: You attacked me... But never mind that! Pick a penguin to beat up.

Marlene: Oh, ah... Okay... *beats up Private*

Private Owch! Why me?

Elli: *feels bad for Private* Even though he's from a different universe, I still feel like he's my dad...

Marlene: 'Cause I love Skipper, Kowalski's been through enough and I don't think I'm stronge enough to beat up Rico*

_Claudia/Kowalskiluva11: Sorry about the cookie incident. Have_

_this apology funnel cake to apoligize about the apology cookie._

_Kowalski: OH NO YOU MIGHT HAVE POISONED IT!_

_Claudia: Aww man howd you know?_

_Withthebigboouncinginflatablegreenballyouwillnever notsayyoudontnotlovethebigbouncinginflatablegreenballagain!_

Ashley: *bouncing up and down* ITSTRUE!IDOLOVETHEBIGBOUNCINFLATABLEGREENBALLY!!!!!!!!!! 8D lol

Haley: Will she be okay?

Rain: Yeah... she just gets too hyper sometimes...

Ashley: Ahem... It's **Chris**'s turn!

_Private, Skipper, Rune, Julien. What is your opinion of Mort. And why?_

Private: Hey's okay I guess... Admitably he freaks me out on how much he loves feet...

Skipper: Sad-eyes is actually a good solider... despite the foot fedish thing...

Rune: Ewww! Why ask me about _it!?!_*points at the beaten up fluff ball known as Mort* ..... Well, he's freaky, annoying, and evil. I know. Take away feet and he'll probably kill to get it back. He reminds me of that one guy off The Bachalor who was in love with that chick's feet...

Julien: I agree completely with Rune. Also, look at it! It's so... ugly!!

Ashley: Yush, yush. Everyone hates Mort and thinks he's a freak. Let's move on. Once again we have **Kowalskiluva11**

_Kowalski, im very very really sorry and i'll try not to poost those absoloutely addictive reviews... )-,:_

_*Hugs Kowalski* *Hisses at Rune and runs off with Kowalski in arms*_

Rune, Athena, Chip and Athena: OO;

Rune: ..................THAT CHICK JUST STOLED MEH HUSBAND!!!!!! D8(

Ashley: *takes back Kowalski* Sorry, kowalskiluva11, but we need Kowalski for this story.

Kowalski: Thank you!! TT U TT You saved me!

_Sorry just thought of a good 1 though dont wanna forget it.._

Kowalski: .....

_I DARE KOWALSKI TO KISS MILEY CYRUS ON THE LIPS!_

Ashley: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MILEY CYRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miley: Huh? Someone call me?

Kowalski: XP ............ *kisses Miley on the lips*

Miley: Ewww! Penguin kisses!

Ashley: *kicks Miley across the zoo* STUPIDHOREWHOSNAMEISNTREALLYMILEY! YOURELIVINALIEYABRITNEYWANNABE!!!! .............Yeah... sorry 'bout that..

Everyone: OO; ..... *backs away*

Ashley: ....*turns all sweet and hyper again* Here's three from **Chris**

_Julien. I dare you to hit yourself on the head with a..._

_VERY BIG HAMMER!_

Julien: First the royal feet and now my beatifully shaped peanut head?

Peanut: ???

Julien: Not you, Peanut. The food peanut.

Peanut: Oh! Okay. You kinda started to freak me out there.

Skipper: *hands Julien a very big hanmmer(thought it would be apporiate)*

Julien: *flinches**hits self on head*

_Private and Maurice. I dare you to read chapter 14 of a Death In The Zoo (another 7.5 fanfiction) And tell us what you guys think._

Private and Maurice: *reads story*.........................?! OO;

Maurice: WHAT? I'D NEVER KILL JULIEN!

Private: *shudders**glances at Maurice*

Everyone: *suppious glances*

Maurice: It isn't true! It's just a fanfic!!

Maurisa: I believe you! ^^

Maurice: Aw! Thanks.

Private: Well, I find this story... kinda distrubing. I don't think I can ever look at Maurice the same again.

Maurice: I DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AT ALL!!!!

Ashley: Hehe... I like this story...!(Well, minus the part that Julien's dead)

_Ps_

_Rate This POM Q&D 10.10_

Ashley: OMG, rly?!?! Well, all I can say is that... well, I'm honored. Thank you.

_Skipper. I dare you to count to 10,0 aloud, nonstop, and in less than half an hour_

Skipper: Really? That's it? 1, 2, 3, 4,....

Marshal: Why do I have a feeling this is going to take forever?

{few mins later}

Skipper: *still counting*

Kids: n .................................................

{few more mins later}

Skipper: *still counting*

Kids: ...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Skipper: ... 96, 97, 98, 99, 100! *looks over and sees kids* Hey, get up!

Kids: O.o Huh?! What?!

Marshal: Finally!

_To Kowalski. I dare you to rebulid your super ray. Make Mort big again. And when he goes on a rampage again. I only want Private, Rico, and Marlene to try and stop him._

Athena: Oooh! I wanna watch! *watches Kowalski as he rebulids super ray*

{20 mins later}

Kowalski: There! I'm done!

Ashley: Let's get this over with. *throws Mort under the ray*

Mort: Tehe! It tickles! *grows big*

Peanut and Elli: Go you guys! Yeah! ^^

Marlene: How are we suppose to defeat Mort?!

Private: Rico?

Rico: Kaboom?

Marlene: Sure, why not?

Private: *throws Marlene up*

Rico: *throws bomb up*

Marlene: *catches bomb**throws it at Mort*

Mort: *flings back*

All three: *forces cure down throat*

Mort: . *turns back into regular Mort*

Peanut, Elli and Buttons: Woooohooo! 8D

Ashley: ):D Sweet! Mort got his butt kicked! Here's **Kowalskiluva11 **again! ^^

_ello! i dare kowalski to watch every single episode of fred!_

Ashley: OMG! You said "ello"! I didn't think anyone else really said that!

Kowalski: What's Fred?

Ashley: You'll see! ^^ *hands him labtop*

Kowalski: *takes labtop and begins watching fred*

{however long it takes to watch every episode of fred}

Kowalski: I think my brain molecules fried...

Ashley: I know! Isn't it great? ....CABAGES!!!! EEEEEPPPP!

Everyone: *blink, blink*

Ashley: Here's **TheFrozenShadows **

_Ello, I have a dare for Kowalski! :)_

Ashley: OMG! Another person said "ello"!! 8D

Kowalski: I don't like that smilie...

Ashley: I do!

_I dare you to cheat on Rune with Marlene for 2 weeks! :D_

_Yeah... ninjagirly I read a lot of your stories but don't review them, why not start now with something evil?_

_~TFS_

Ashley: True.

Kowalski and Rune: Huh??!!

Athena: Wow. You weren't joking when you said most people were cruel.

Rune: This isn't fair!!

Kowalski: I don't even like Marlene like that!

Skipper: And that would make Marlene cheat on me!!

Ashley: *shrug* Sorry... Now; I deam Kowalski and Marlene together for 2 weeks!!

Kowalski and Marlene: OO;;

Rune and Skipper: ..........

Ashley: One last one from **Kowalskiluva11**

_Skipper: I dare you to kiss rune on the lips for 5 minutes_

_Then let kowalski beat you up_

Rune and Skipper: O///O ?!

Ashley: Yep... Didn't see that coming either. Well, you heard the girl!

Skipper and Rune: *awkwardly walk up together**kiss*

Marshal: This is SO wrong! *covers eyes*

Ace and Heart: *covers eachother's eyes*

Chip: XP

Kowalski and Marlene: *jealouscy*

{5 seemily long mins later}

Skipper and Marlene: ///

Ashley: Okay, time's up!

Rune: /// *pushes Skipper away*

Skipper: *shakes head* /// No one is to ever speak of this again!

Everyone: Agreed!!

Ashley: Ooookay... (tehe ^^) He'res **missphyco:P**

_hey guys...ohh sorry...im not really that happy...just that i found out one of my friends were trying to kill themselve ...i mean i helped her but idk whats going to happen now...its scaring me!_

Ashley: *le gasp*!! *hugs you* I'm SO sorry! I know how you feel! My cousin who's only like 13 was thinking of killing himself and it sucked cause I couldn't do anything when I live about 2 states away! Anyways, he's getting better cause one of his older bros are taking good care of him. I'm not a real good advice giver, but maybe if you show your friend a good reason to live, she won't want to die. IDK. Like I said, I'm no good with advice. I hope everything works out for your friend! *hugs you again*

_btw guys i found out spy wanted your kids so i am trying to find this guy and take him down before he can ! thought i have no idea what i am doing lol im not afraid to fight! it's worth the risk luv ya guys!_

Everyone: Why thank you!

Ashley: lol Okay, here's another reviewer; **Smilesas**

_Yayz! More awesomeness!! :)_

Ashley: Why thank you! I just love the compliments! ^^

_Okay, so, Kowalski, I've felt really bad for you so I've decided to come up with a good dare for you. By the way, you're my fav! (No offense to anyone else, you're all awesome!) Okay, the dare: I dare you to have your own pinata full of candy (since you seemed to like it on King Julien Day) and eat as much as you want while you sit in Officer X's van (you seemed to love that too, lol!) undisturbed by anyone! Yay! I hope you like this! :)_

Ashley: Wow! You were nice to Kowalski! DING, DING, DING! You get a cookie! *hands you a cookie*

Kowalski: TT U TT Thank you!!!

Rune: Hey... What did she mean by "you seemed to love that too"?

Kowalski: Ah....Nothing! *rushes off to Officer X's van which is stashed with candy*

Ariel: Kowalski was in love with Officer X's car!

Rune: ....

Ariel: ...Me and my big mouth...

Rune: *sighs**burries head in paws* So he gets to cheat on me with Marlene AND a van? That is SO wrong!

_Let's see...a q for Private, since not many people have asked him questions. Do you have a special skill that no one really knows about but you're really proud of?_

Private: Ah... Well, I guess one would be that I'm a quick thinker. I may not be as smart as Kowalski, but I do come up with a good plan now and again.

Kowalski: *comes back* ^^ I'm so happy now!

Ashley: Here's one from **kowalskihater11**

Kowalski: KowalskiHATER11? *happiness is gone*

_i dare kowalski to put on a pink fluffy_

Ashley: *giggles*

Kowalski: ... *puts on a pink fluffy*

Kids: *rolls on the floor with laughter*

Ashley: Here's a dare from **chip**

Chip: OMG! Someone has a name like meh!! 8D

_i dare private to slam marlenes booty in skippers face!_

Chip: *crackes up laughing*

Private: Ah... okay, then...*slams Marlene's botty in Skipper's face*

Rune: ...Awkward....

Ashley: OMG! A GAY BABY IS BORN!!!

Everyone: WTF?!?!

Ashley: Here's our last review for today from **kowalskiluvu11**

Kowalski: *sighs* What does she want me to do?

_i dare kowalski to put a blue baseball cap_

Kowalski: *puts baseball cap on*

Ashley: Well, that's all for today... *turns to **ponytail30527 **OCs* Now how are we gonna get you all home?

A bright light appears along with a portal. (**ponytail30527**'s) Skipper comes in.

(**ponytail30527**'s) Skipper: Kids, you're in soo much trouble! You know that Kowalski invented that universe hopping invention for official use only!

(My) Skipper: _ uh...hi?

(**ponytail30527**'s) Skippper: Ah!

Rune: Awkward!

Ashley: Yep! And you all know what that means!

Everyone: ...?

Ashley: A GAY BABY IS BORN!!

Everyone: ...-.-;

Chip: Wait, I'm getting confused... Which one is which?!? .

Rune: I'm not sure.

(**ponytail30527**'s) Skipper: Wait I'm married to Marlene here?

(my) Skipper: yeah

(**ponytail30527**'s) Skipper: I'll stay here!

Marshal: Daaad! D:

Rune: OR.... you can go back and get married to your Marlene.

(**ponytail30527**'s)Skipper: Better! :D

Rune: Isn't it? Now go back to your own universe! *pushes him in the hole*

(**ponytail30527**'s)Skipper: Glad you're not in my universe!

Rune: Has this been a day or what?

**ponytail30527**'s OCs: Buh-Bye everyone!!! *all hoppes in hole*

Ashley: I'm gonna miss those lil furballs...

Rune: Riight... Let's hurry and close this shall we?

Ashley: M'Kay! Penguins of Madagascar aren't owned by me, Ashley(aka Ninjagirl), only my OCs and mehself. Today's guest stars are owned by meh friend, **ponytail30527**! Death in the Zoo is owned by Cudabear(just thought I outta show that). Naruto is owned by... IDK? Shonen Jump? I think that's all... Well, keep up the review! YOU ALL ARE SO AWESOME!!! *hugs you all* Buh-bye now! ;)


	7. Part six

Ashley: Ello...*sniffles* and welcome once again...*sneezes*

Rune: Woah, Ash, you sound horrorable! D:

Ashley :*sniffles* Yes, i know... I got a cold...maybe the flu... feel sick...

Rune: Maybe you should rest...?

Ashley: No! The *ACHOO* show must on go!!!

Rune: .....

Ashley: Okay! I'll go take some medicine!

{few hours later}

Ashley: Okay, I'm felling MUCH better (not really, but yeah...) So here's the thing, I'm thinking of letting OCs in meh story... So if ya want to have your OC(s) in this, just feel out this:

_Character's name: _

_Likes;_

_Dislikes:_

_Species:_

_Opion of each character:_

_Obession(if any): _

_Personality: _

Ashley: And to think, this all started with you, **M. Slayer**, asking to let me have Maverick in here XD Oh! And anything else you want to add to that list up there peoples! But, I shall only put in one person's OC(s) in here at a time so first to review in every chapter gets to have their OC(s) in here. K? K. Let's get started with **KowalskiluvA11**

_The last one wasnt me it was my little sister shes not old enough so i helped her, shes very weird._

Ashley: LOL. I was wondering why it was spelt with an "a" instead of an "u"! Sorry bout that! ^^; Now here's a statement from **Fred**

_A GAY BABY IS BORN?!?_

Rune: Yeah, Ash! What's that all about?

Ashley: Heh hehe! ^^; It's a joke between me and my friends. One of my bffs Elicia told us when there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. so everytime we talk and then it gets all silence, I shout out "AWKWARD MOMENT! A GAY BABY IS BORN!"(lol Didn't mean to freak/offend/confuss anyone).

Rune: Can we please move on?

Ashley: Huh? Oh yeah. Let's go to **TheFrozenShadows **

_Ello, TIME FOR SOME TORTURE :D_

_Kowalski, I have a random obsession with KowalskixMarlene. _

Kowalski: ...

_MHmm. But you know what I have an even RANDOMER obsession with? (DRUM ROLE PLEASE!)_

Everyone: ....

_PrivatexMarlene!_

Ashley: IS THAT A REAL COUPLE?!? OO.....That....sounds....ADORABLE!!!! ^,^

Radom person: TRAITOR!!!! D8(

Ashley: OO; Hey! I still like Skilene! I just like every PoM couple!

Private and Marlene: Ah....

_Kowalski gets some slack in this review._

_Private, kiss Marlene for at least 10 seconds._

_Trixy, don't hate me :( You're my favorite OC of Ninjagirly's._

Trixy: Well, since you asked and said I was your fav, I won't hate you.

Private: *closes eyes**leans in* -,-;;

Marlene: ....*closes eyes too**leans it*

Both: *kiss for 10 seconds*

Ashley: Aww! I just love PoM couples!!! *gets a shoe thrown at me by Skipper* XoX

_PEACE OUT, NINJAGIRLY! 8D_

Ashley: LAWL!! Peace out, **TheFrozenShadows **8D (yayz! Our smilies match XD) Now it's **ponytail30527**'s turn!

_O.K._

_Snow, I dare your crush *wink wink* to take you out on a romantic evening together!_

Snow: Huh?! O////O

Ashley: Well, looks like Snow and Rico are going out for a romantic evening!

Rico and Snow; O////O ...................

_Shanks, get beat up again! :D_

Shanks: O.o;

Everyone: *tackles Shanks**beats him up*

_Skipper: Ever pull a good prank before?_

Skipper: H-Huh? O-O-Of corse not! *sweating nervously*

Ashley: D8( Liar!

Skipper: Back when I was just a trainie, I... put a toy spirder in Rune's bed.

Rune: That was YOU!?!?!???! I WAS AFRAID TO SLEEP IN MY BED FOR MONTHS BECASUE OF YOU!!! *tackles Skipper in rage**beats him up*

_Marlene: Why do you bet Peanuts with the elephant?_

Marlene: What use is money for an animal in the zoo? Besides, peanuts is the only thing that elephant has!

_Rune: What's your least favorite thing about your husband?_

Rune: *stops beating on Skipper**looks up* Him making inventions in our home! I swear! The dangerous things he makes in our home with Chip around! I'm afraid he might see something shinny and touch it and get shocked to death or something.

Chip: You make it sound as if I'm easily distracted- OH!! SOMETHING SHINNY!!!

Rune: *slaps forehead* See what I mean?

Skipper: *slips out from under Rune and runs off*

Rune: Hey! I'm not finished beating you up yet!!! *chases Skipper*

_Chip: I dare you and night to tango! XD_

Night: *looks down at Chip* But... he's so small compared to me!! -///-;

Chip: ...Um... You could lift me up?

Night: Ah... Okay...*lifts up Chip**does the tango*

Ashley: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!! *rolls on the floor laugh*(Seriously. Imagine a squirrel and a wolf pup doing the tango!)

_Kowalski: Aw, I feel so sorry for you! *hands him a blue print* It's a fish multiplier! Eat up Buddy!_

Kowalski: *gasp*! Thank you!! :D *runs off to build it*

_Tyler: I dare you to do a split! Oh the pain! XD_

Tyler: Oo; .........

Ashley: Well?

Tyler: ...O-Okay...*tries**does the slipts* Nng! This...hurts!!!!!!!!! TToTT

_Marlene: I dare you to Kiss Maurice! (random)_

Ashley: Wow. That IS random.

Marlene: What's with me kissing everyone?

Ashley: Just be glad no one dared you to kiss a girl.

Marlene: *shudders* True....*goes up to Maurice and gives him a quick kiss*

Maurice: O////O .....Um.... I'm not sure what to say...

Marlene: *burries her face in one paw* Just don't say anything....

_Everyone: I dare all of you to ride in a plane driven by the penguins! Just like Madagascar 2!!_

{after a few min}

Everyone: *on the plahe*

Ashley: *freaking out* OMG! I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A PLANE! I'M FREAKING OUT! I'M FREAKING OUT!!! *clings to Julien* TToTT I'M GONNA DIE AT AGE 16 WITH A BUNCH OF ANIMALS ON A PLANE!!!

Rune: Geez! Calm down! I'm pretty sure the penguins have drove a plane before...

Private: And crashed! 8D ....Oh, wait... i suppose that's a bad thing...

Most everyone: GET ME OFF THIS THING!!!!

{few hours later}

Julien: Ow! OW! You're claws are digging in my royal skin!!

Ashley: First off; I don't have claws, i'm a human and second: Sorry...

_All the boys: I dare you to wear balarena outfits with makeup and everything, and then do a runway! XD *gives girls cameras*_

{some more time later}

Boys: *all in balarenas and wearing makeup and stuff*

Girl: *screaming like fangirl and giggling*

Boys: *walk out on the runway*

Rune: *takes pics* Wow. This is going in the family album! 8D

Kowalski : ....

Julien: Again with the dresses?! Sesh! ...At least I am beig praised! ^^

Chip: *shrugs* I'm use to it after one time... LOOK MA! I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS BALARENA!!! *spins*

Rune: OO;; *pulls Chip off the runways and takes him away*

_Well, there are some more, and thanks for letting my O.C.'s enter the story!_

Ashley: You're welcome! ^^

_*Turns to characters* Don't worry, you're all good parents in my story too!_

Parents: ^_^

_Bye!! :) XD :) XD_

Ashley: Squee! Buh-bye! Smilies~! Yush, smilies always make meh happy! They're just so cute! Meh fav is this; 8D

_*sticks tongue out at shanks*_

Shanks: Hmp! *crosses armes**looks away angrily*

Ashley: No one likes you Shanks! You're evil(Well, that's not true. I love all my OCs; good or evil. I mean, hey. I made them that way so... XD) Here's one form **Smilesas **

_This one was great! Keep up the awesome work!! :)_

Ashley: Happy smiley! lol Yep! I'll do meh best for the enjoyment of you all! =D

_Why is everyone so mean to Kowalski? *runs up to Kowalski, and gives him a hug* There, there, Kowalski, grin and bear it, grin and bear it!_

Kowalski: I'll try, thank! ^^

_Okay, I have a question for Rico! :) What is the name of your doll?_

Ashley: *le gasp*! More smilies!

Rico: V'onica!

Snow: *blinks* Doll?

Ashley: Veronica? Weird name. Anywhoz, **Smilesas **asked to have her OC in her. So, let me introduce Nadine the penguin!!!

Nadine: ...Hi...

Ashley: Aww! She's just so adorable! X3 *hugs Nadine*

Nadine: OO; ?! Ah...

Ashley: Okay, peps, here's **amysgirl**

_ok ok people need to stop making fun of Kowalski lol it's funny but watch when he hunts u down and kills ya lol_

Ashley: I knows! It's just not funny to me anymore

Nadine: People are being mean to Kowalski? Poor Kowalski!!

_btw runey love ur style we are to much alike it's not funny_

_im wearing a black choker right now wearing a skull ring and tons of black bracelts my style lol luv ya!_

Rune: Ha-ha! Sweet! 8D *thumbs up*

_my charcter topaza aka topaz is here to say hi!shes a possem but shes 18 her style just like hi topaza!!_

_topaza:hella guys *goes up and hugs everyone*_

_i'll be staring in my story stand in the rain! which will be up soon..me: just gotta do someother stuff to it. kay bye!_

Eveyone: Ello!!! :)

Ashley: Here's **Kowalskiluva11**

_I think Rune IS a species confused lemur and I do NOT think Kowalski and Rune make a cute couple at all! Im gonna sit in the sidelines. Im not scared of some LEMUR.. Big whoop! Its gonna cute me to death! Ha ha._

Rune: WHAT?! D8( ..Ya know what... Maybe I WILL cute ya to death!!

Ashley: Nice, Runey, very nice... -__-;;

Rune: Hmp!!

Ashley: Let's go on to **Skullshovel **

_To Skipper._

_I dare Skipper to wear gothic black clothes and hit on Marlene. (XD! This oughta be good! ROTFLOL!)_

Skipper: Random...

Ashley: And I LOVE random!! 8D *throw clothes at Skipper gently*

{few seconds later}

Skipper: *dressed in gothic black clothes**walks up to Marlene* Some call Heaven cause I think an angel's gone missing.

Everyone: *silent*...........*burst out laugh*

Ashley: Wow, that was SO cheesey! ...umm...Cheese....

Rune: OMG! She's turning into HOMER SIMPSON!!!

Ashley: Am not! Now here's some from _**RavenFeathersOfDarkness **_

_...Wow..I can't stop reading this...there's some truly brilliantly evil people on this site...not that that's a problem..*notices Kowalski trying to slip away* Hey! Where do you think you're going?! *tackles him*_

Kowalski: Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhy?

_Anyway, the oh-so-spastic me has a dare for Skipper: I dare him to beat up Julien while dancing again (I watched those brand new episodes and I HAVE to see it again, it was beautiful.)_

Ashley: LOL! YUSH! I loved that part!!

Nadine: Skipper's gonna beat up Julien? By dance???

Ashley: Yeps!

Skipper: It'll be my plessure! *brake dances while kicking Julien*

Ashley: LAWL! That's awesome! X3

_Kowalski: Why do you enjoy people's misery?_

_...Please don't get me started on you, smarty pants. Just be lucky I'm sparing you...you know what? Never mind! *laughs evilly* I dare you to...serve the royal pain himself for a week._

_Kowalski:...*stunned silence*..._

Ashley: Wow... That must suck...

_^^ Okay, I'm done being mean. Any way, I was wondering if you could put my OC in this? Her name's Ravena, and she's got mood swings that border on bipolarity. Otherwise, she's just like me: Randomly hyper and loud, and likes to talk in lyrics sometimes. Oh, and never give her caffeinated strawberry soda._

_And thanks for liking my user name! ^^ I like yours too._

Ashley:Yayz! Thank you! It's the user name for all my accounts! XD Okay, as you can see, **Smilesas **has already asked first, so yeah. But I shall put her in another chapter, k? Just go up and fill out the charty thing I did.

Nadine: I feel bad now.

Ashley: Why?

Nadine: If I wasn't her, Ravena could be in this one.

Ashley: Aww! Don't worry about it! She'll show up soon!

_...*irritated because I had to go all the way back to Part 2 to review again*_

_Thanks to my ridiculously nonexistent memory, I forgot to mention that Ravena is a penguin...who loves Kowalski like I do! Muhahahaha!! Anyway, I dare Kowalski to go talk to that squirrel I wanna kill with my bare hands, because in the episodes with that squirrel, Kowalski seemed to be most annoyed with him. (I totally understand. Place a smart person with an obnoxiously dumb one, and you've got the set up for murder. XD)_

Kowalski: I have to TALK to him?! Again?! For the THIRD time?!?!?

Ashley: You can beat him up afterwards.

Kowalski: 8D *rushes to the tree* Hey squirrel!

Squirrel: Huh? Oh yeah, you're that bird!

Kowalski: Ah, yeah. I'm a penguin!

Ashley: *shouts* Stupid squirrel tried flirting with Rune!

Kowalski: )8D Thanks for that! Now i have rage!!! *beats up squirrel*

_And, because I'm actually feeling genuinely sorry for my favorite penguin.._

_Kowalski: *looks slightly hopeful*_

_I_

_dare the zoo animals to tie King Julien back to that catapult in Jungle Law (new episode) so Kowalski can finally see it in action._

_Kowalski: *gets teary-eyed* Thank you..._

_Me: Told you I love ya! Do you doubt it?! *tackles again*_

_I'm wondering how far this fanfiction will last...really long I hope! ^^_

Ashley: Aww! Cookie for you for being nice to Kowalski! *hands you a cookie* IDK how long this fanfic will last... But i'm not planing to quit anytime soon! ;)

Skipper: Hey, Kowalski, we got Ringtail all set up! Want to do the honors?

Kowalski: TT U TT Yush! *pulls catapult*

Julien: *flying through the air* OO Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!

Ashley and Nadine: *covers eyes**peeks**sees Julien smash into a tree* Oooo... That's gotta hurt...

Ashley: Now here's **M. Slayer **

_MS: (laughing his butt off) Ahahah, ahah, ah, dudette, I love this story!! Please keep it up!! _

Ashley: Yep! ^^

_BUT! Don't wear yourself out. Believe me, that's bad. -_-;_

Ashley: Is working on this while I'm sick bad?

Everyone: Yes!

Ashley: Opps. ^^;

_Okay, uh, Kowalski, gotta say, I feel kinda bad that I was mean to ya in the last chapter, so how about this? (gives Kowalski a pinata full of candy, a seat in between Rune and Doris at a restaurant, and with all of his inventions fixed) So no hard feelings? If not, here's something else! (presses a button with a vehicle coming down as if from a talkshow) (gets a cheesy talkshow host voice)_

_Congradulations!! You have just won the Speed monster 50, coming with 500 cd capacity music player, goes two thousand miles to the gallon (up to 30 gallons), fantastic arctic paintjob, and, last but not least, compatible joints on each side for mega-charged lasers!_

_Audience: Oh..._

Kowalski: *cries in joy* You ROCK!!

_MS: Yeah, there ya go, dude. Anyway, uh, I dare Private and Mort to grow again, except this time, they grow to GODZILLA SCALE! (play Godzilla theme) _

Private and Mort: Ah...

Ashley: *throws Mort under the grow machine thingy**looks at Private and smiles* ?

Private: Yeah... I'll go under myself..

Mort and Private: *grows*

Ashley: Now terrorize the humans that isn't me meh Godzilla sized friends! *stoppes and think**shudders* I mean FRIEND. (Yush, casue Mort's no friend of mine! DX)

Private: But the dare didn't say to terrorize anyone...

Ashley: Right...

_Uh, after that, I dare Skipper and Private to re-enact the scene in star wars where Vader says that he's Luke's father. _

Ashley: Wow! LOL! Good one! XD

Private: ...You killed my father!!

Skipper: No, Private. I AM your father!

Private: *falls on his knees* That's not true! That's impossible!!!

Nadine: ....Okay, then.

_Uh, I'm going to hate this, so is everyone else, but we're required by law to be nice to Julien for one day, so we're all going to have to be strapped to chairs, and watch Julien dance to several disturbing songs...500 times each. O.o (covers eyes) THE HORROR!_

Julien: Ha ha! Yes!

Everyone: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Ashley: *straps everyone down to a chair* Here it goes.

{few hours later}

Nadine: . ....

Tyler: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!!

Rune: My eyes! MEH EYES!!!!!

Skipper: Someone.... kill me now...

Ashley: Calm down. It's over.

Everyone: ^^ AT LAST!!

Julien: Oh, please. I know you all loved it.

Everyone: .....

_Finally, Skipper, I heard that that bobble-head doll dumped you pretty hard. Sorry to hear that, dude. Well, to help ya out, I dare ya to play Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria (censor any cuss words). Keep up the awesome story, dudette!_

Skipper: *pushes button and "Welcome Home" plays*

_**You could've been all I wanted**_

_**But you weren't honest now get in the ground**_

_**You choked off the sunrest of favors**_

_**But if you really loved me you would've endured my world.**_

_**Well you're just as I presumed**_

_**A w**** in sheep's clothing**_

_**F***ing up all I do and if so here we stop**_

_**Then never again will you sse this in your life**_

_**Hang on to the glory at my right hand**_

_**Here laid to resst is our love ever longed **_

_**With truth on the shores of compassion**_

_**You seem to take premise to all of these songs**_

_**You stormed off to scar the armada**_

_**Like Jesus played letter, I'll drill through your hands**_

_**The stone for the curse you have blamed me **_

_**With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep**_

_**But if you could just write me out**_

_**To never less wonder happy will I become**_

_**Be true that this is no option**_

_**So with sin I condemn you demon play, demon out**_

_**Hang on to the glory at my right hand**_

_**Here laid to rest is our love ever longed**_

_**With truth on the shores of compassion**_

_**You seem to take premise to all of these songs**_

_**One las kiss for you, one more wish to you**_

_**Please make up your mind girl**_

_**I'd do anything for you**_

_**One last kiss for you, one more wish to you**_

_**Please make up your mind girl**_

_**Before I hope you die**_

Ashley: Wowness. Now here's one from** Kowalskiluva11**

_Can I have my OC in here? Its Isabel the wolf._

_She dislikes everything but Skipper and Is SO goth._

_She especially hates Marlene._

Ashley: Okay, like I said, I already have a guest star in here-

Nadine: *waves shly*

Ashley: But I will put Isabel in here after **RavenFeathersOfDarkness**'s OC, okay?Just put that info all the way at the top in the next review and i'll have her in after I put in **RavenFeathersOfDarkness**'s OC, **Ravena. **Well, I guess that's all we have for today! Okay, I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or any of their characters. I only own my OCs and myself! Nadine is owned by **Smilesas **(sorry if I didn't put her in here enough or didn't put her personality right). Well, buh-bye!!

Nadine: Bye eveyone! ^^


	8. Part seven

Ashley: Why ello there! ^^ I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I needed to wait for important info before I could get started, but I got it now, so we can move on!

Ravena: Ahem?

Ashley: Oh yeah! This is Ravena the penguin! She's my guest star for this chapter!

Ravena: Hi everyone!

Ashley: Okay, first off is **SercetGal16**...Sercet Gal 16? Reall? *shurgs*

_Okay, I got a question and dare;_

_I dare Rune and Julien to kiss slowly! tehehehe! ^^_

Rune: Ah... you have to be kinding...

Julien: ^_^ You heard the Sercet Gal!

Ravena: I feel your pain, Rune.

Rune: -.-; Right... here it goes...*sighs*

Rune and Julien: *leans in slowly**kisses*

Rune: Blach! You taste like Lichie Nuts!! Why must the world be so cruel?!?!

Julien: *breaths into hand**sniff, sniff* ....?

_Um... ah... Ashley! _

Ashley: Huh? Someone called my name?

_Can I ask you a question? _

Ashley: Ah...

_Who's your fav PoM character and who's your least and why_**?**

Ashley: Well, since it's related to the Penguins of Madagascar... sure! I'll answer it! Let's see.... It's a tie between Kowalski, Skipper and Julien for my fav character-

Ravena: Julien? Really?

Ashley: Julien's not that bad, people! -,-; Anyways, Mort is my least fav. He's NOT cute, he's freaky and expectally with that freaky-freak-freak foot fedish thing.

Ravena: Yeah, I agree with the foot thing.

Ashley: Moving on... Let's go to **knockknocktimerico **

_wow I love reading this. I'm glad that you added Nadine, I love her in Smilesas's stories. BTW Coheed and Cambria are amazing!_

Ashley: Me too! Nadine was sweet! ^^ And I'm sure Smilesas is glad to hear that too!

_Ok I have a dare for Julien- let Rico give you a purple nurple for 5 minutes straight._

Ashley: O.- Ooooo! That's GOTTA hurt...

Julien: What is this "purple nurple" you speak of?

Ashley: *slaps forehead* You'll find out soon enough...

Rico: )8D Heheheh! Purple nurple!

Julien: ....O.O

{5 mins later}

Julien: *laying on the ground* Owchies!! My royal nurples!!

Everyone: *eyes twitch*

Ashley: I'm never gonna get that image outta my head...

Ravena: Shall we move on?

Ashley: We shall! To **Smilesas **

_Yay!! I laughed a lot in this one, especially at this part: I'M GONNA DIE AT AGE 16 WITH A BUNCH OF ANIMALS ON A PLANE! Lol!_

Ashley: LOL! (Yep! That's probably how'd I act in real life too! XD)

_You are very dedicated making this while you were sick. Feel better! *hands you chicken soup, tissues, and a get well card*_

Ashley: Aww!! Thank you!!! *hugs you* I'm feeling better already! ^.^

_And thank you thank you thank you SO much for putting Nadine in here! You did awesome with her character!_

_Nadine: I agree. I enjoyed being in your fanfic; it was a lot of fun!_

Ashley: You're welcome! And you both rock! ;)

_I have a dare for EVERYONE! Yay! (This might take a while...sorry.) I dare everyone each to share a secret about themselves that they would never dream of telling anyone._

Ashley: Wow. Everyone?

Ravena: Even me?

Ashley: Naw! You're a guest, so you shouldn't get embarassed like everyone else! X3 But! I shall be nice and put up a force feild so no one but me and Ravena can hear you. *presses button on watch**pink force feild popes up* Step inside Skipper!

Skipper: *steps inside* ....

Ashley: C'mon! It's only us three... and everyone who's reading this.

Skipper: *sighs* I, ah... actually enjoyed dancing when I got Julien's grove...-///-;

Ashley: Ha! Knew it! XD

Skipper: What do you mean by-

Ashley: Next up is Private! And let's make this quick peoples!

Skipper: *grumbles**walks out*

Private: *walks in* Okay... I... sing the Macho Man song when I'm all alone...

Ashley and Ravena: *giggles*

Private: *face blushes* At least the others can't hear... *walks out*

Kowalski: *walks in* Rune's temper sometimes scares me... But don't tell her though!

Ashley: *devious smile* I'll try not to.

Kowalski: *walks out* .............

Rico: *walks in**squakes about something*

Both girls: Huh?

Rico: *repeats it**still hard to hear*

Ashley: *sigh* Fine, okay. Whatever. Next!

Julien: *walks in after Rico walks out* Sometimes I wish I was a silly flightless bird...

Ravena: Julien? As a penguin? He'd degrace penguins like us all over the globe!!

Ashley: Do I even want to know WHY you want to be a penguin?

Julien: They can slid on their bellies! That is so amazing! 8D Well, not as amazing as me.

Ravena: Can we please move on?

Ashley: *shuves Julien out of the force feild* NEXT!!!

Maurice: *walks in* My sercet is that I sometimes wish I never knew Julien!

Ravena: I don't blame you.

Maurice: But you can't tell no one! NO ONE!!!! *freaks out a bit*

Ashley: Okay, okay! We promise! Bring in the next person!

Mort: *comes in* Hi~!

Ashley: Oh God....

Mort: I want to be a pretty princess balarena!! 8D

Ashley and Ravean: O.O; .....

Ashley: See? That's why I don't like Mort! He's a freak! D8( Get the next person!!

Marlene: *walks slowly in* Hey, guys.

Ravena: Hi, Marlene! ^^ What's your sercet?

Marlene: *looks around nerviously* I, ah... actually remember what happens when I go outside the zoo.

Both girls: O.o; Really?!

Marlene: Yeah... But if I told the others, Julien would never have left me alone about me going all Jungle fever on him! Uck! Just becasue I remember, doesn't mean I could control myself! Tell anyone, and I swear...! *walks out*

Ashley: Wow. Now THERE'S a sercet... next will be Runeaki! *pulls Rune into force feild*

Rune: . Pulled me in a little too fast there, Ash...

Ashley: Oh, sorry! So, hey. What's your sercet?

Rune: You should know! You made me!

Ashley: -.-; Just say it...

Rune: I still want a baby of my own...

Ashley: That's not so bad! Why can't you tell anyone?

Rune: Well duh! I don't want Kowalski to get all depressed and stuff! Besides, it'll never happen, so...

Ashley: *smiles*(I think an idea is forming! X3) Well, we need to move on now. Sorry **Smilesas**^^; Oh and by the way, the force feild wasn't really sound proof.

Everyone who told their sercet: O.O !!!

_Oh yeah, I have a smiley for you! Mustache man! :{)_

Ashley: HECK YES! 8D It's awesome!!!!!!! MUSTACHE MAN SMILEY!!!!! XD

Ravena: *steps back*

Ashley: Right! Let's go to **amysgirl **

_question?? if anyone of u guys saw some rapest stalker messing with innocent teen animals what whould u do about it?_

_cause thats wat happens in my story!!_

Skipper: Me and my men would stop them by beating them to a bloody pulp! Rapest are dispicable!

Ashley: Expectally the stalker kind!

Skipper: *narrows eyes* Can you be serious for at least once in your life?

Ashley: I could. But I won't right now. 83

Julien: I'd tell Maurice to stop him!

Maurice: And then you'd take the credit...

Julien: Excuse me, Maurice?

Maurice: Ah... you're excused? ^^;

Julien: Yes I am!

Skipper: -.-; Idiot...

Ashley: Well, I hop ethat answered your question, amysgirl! ^^ Okay, next is **Skullshovel **

_To Rune_

_I dare Rune to give Maurice a big hug! XD!_

Rune: That it? Okay! That's not bad! *hugs Maurice tightly*

Maurice: GAK!!! |p CAN'T B-BREATH!!!!

Rune: *lets go* Opps... sorry! ^^;

**marelove**

_I dare all the charicters in the oringenal POM to read my story Mixed up.I just want to know what you think of it.(ignore the missed computer hates me.)_

Skipper: What the duce? We get turned into cats?! OO

Marlene: I think that's cool! My warrior name is so cute! ^^

Private: Tehe! I can just imagine me being a cat! Great story!

Rico: 8D Ah-huh!

Julien: I like it a bit since I, the king, is in it, but I'm not the main star! *crosses arms*

Skipper: *rolls eyes*

Maurice: I think it's a good idea!

Mort: I like the story~!

Ashley: Urg. Stupid Mort. *kicks him*

Ravena: Isn't that a little mean?

Ashley: No, not a little! Anywhoz, Mixed up is a really good story! All you should check it out, even if you don't know what Warriors is. XD BTW, Marelove, update your story soon! :) Alrighty then, let's go to **M. Slayer **

_Yet another awesome chapter, dudette!! And for OC's, you can use Maverick whenever you want, because this story is AWESOME! XD_

_Keep it up!!_

Ashley: Why thank you! ^-^ Well, I would use Maverick at random times, but I don't think that would be fair to the other peoples with their OCs. But thank you for the offer, though! ;)

_Oh, and dares, uh..._

_Well, I dare Kowalski to brave through the dentist...again...but this time, if he does it, he'll have a date with Rune and Doris (legally) booked in for him for free at Random fancy Restaurant!_

Ashley: OMG! Random fancy Restaurant?! I love that place! Luckies! (LoL! XD)

Rune: Geez! Can't I have Kowalski all to myself anymore? -__-;

Kowalski: Hey, I'm not complaining! ^^

Rune: ...

Kowalski: *takes in a deep breath* Here I go! Be back soon! *leaves for the dentist...again...(man he's gonna have a very clean mouth!)*

_Uh, I dare Rico and Willy from the Spriggs series on Youtube to go into a large(and VERY explosive) battle for the craziest character._

Ashley: ....OO(Um... My Youtube doesn't work and I have NO idea who Willy from the Spriggs series is... but I'm gonna wing it -__-; )

Anouncer voice: INTRODUCING TODAY'S MATCH IN THE _CRAZIEST CHARACTER~~~!_ RICO VS. WILLY!!!!!!!!!!!

Rico: *laughs crazily**hakes up bomb*

Willy: Heheheh! *picks up bomb*

Everyone: OO; *watching bombs fly back and forth*

Willy:*passed out from being bombed too much* XP

Ravena and Snow: Woot!!! That was awesome!!!! 8D

Kowalski: *comes back* Did I miss anything?

Ravena: Only the best bomb battle thingy eva!

Kowalski: Oh...

_Uh, I dare for one of Kowalski's inventions to go wrong, and all of these zombies pop in, and they all have to fight them...THE RESIDENT EVIL WAY, BABY! (laughs maniacly)_

Ashley: *fangirl squeel* RESIDENT EVIL?!?!?!?! YAY!! I HOPE I SEE WESKER!! 8D

Ravena: Ah... Ashley? He said "the residen evil WAY"

Ashley: Awwwz.... Oh well! I'll just see Wesker when I watch picture movies in my head~!(Thank you Tropic Thunder!)

Kowalski's invention goes wrong(How? IDK. Use your imagionation.) and Zombies come!

Kids: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runing around aimlessly*

Zombie: Braaaaaaiiiiiiinssssssssss! .

Micheal Jackson: *rises from the dead* Little boooooooooyyyysssssssss!

Tyler, Ace, Chip: O!M!G! TTOTT

Private: *looks at gun* Ah... does anyone know how to work this thing?

Skipper: I've never used a wepon. I usually use my bare flippers.

Rico: *tries to get gun*

Skipper: *takes gun* Woah, man! You don't know how to use this either!

Kowalski: *panicing**writing stuff on notebook* Ah...um...

Rune: *sighes* Oh give me that! *snatches gun* If ya want something done right, let a female do it herself! *starts to shot zombies, starting with Micheal*

Boys: OUR HERO!! TT U TT

_Uh, finally, I dare Julien the most evil dare for any foot-obsessive lemur (aside from Mort) ever!! He has to walk in...the sewers! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yeah, let's see you clean your feet now, LUCKLESS FOOL! (laughs even more maniacly, coughs, then calms down) (ahem) sorry about that. _

Julien: NO! Must my feet always be put through such torture?

Ravena: Yes.

Ashley: Ya gotta do it.

Julien: Ick! I can not believe you people! XP *goes into sewer*

_Well, good luck with the story, and sorry that you're sick. I'll be praying for ya. Don't forget to get some rest!_

Ashley: Awww! ^__^ That's sweet! Thanks for praying for me! I got some rest and soup and I feel better now just so you all know! It's so sweet that you all are concerned! :)

Alright. Let's move to **Kowalskiluva11**

_I_

Ashley: ???

**kowalskiluva11**

_I SAID! I dare Marlene and Rune to kiss and I dare Private and skipper to kiss! I also Dare Kowalski to stick another needle in his butt._

Marlene, Rune, Private, Skipper: SAY WHAT NOW?!

Ashley: Ah, yes. I'd normally force the characters to do any and all dares, but I'm sure a lot of people frown apond yaoi/yuri, so I'm afraid I'm not gonna do this one.

Marlene, Rune, Private, Skipper: PHEW!

Ashley: But I will allow Kowalski to stick a needle in his butt! XD

Kowalski: OO;

Ravena: Oooo. That's gonna have to hurt...

Kowalski: ....*sighs* .......................... *stick needle in butt* OWCH! TTOTT

Ashley: Well, that's all we have time to today folks!

Ravena: That was fun! ^^

Ashley: That it was.

Julien: *walks up to Ashley and Ravena* .... I hope everyone is satified...

Mort: FEeeeeeeeeet! *goes to feet* ??! *stops* Eeeeeew! Why do feet stink?

Ravena: *snirkers*

Ashley: Penguins of Madagascar aren't owned by me, Ashley(aka Ninjagirl), only my OCs and mehself. Today's guest star, Ravena, is owned by **RavenFeathersOfDarkness**(like always, I can't help to say; sorry if I didn't put her in here enough or didn't put her personality right) Okay, um. I must say, sorry about the Micheal Jackson joke if you're one of his fans. I just thought it was funny... Well, in my next chap, my guest star will be **Kowalskiluva11**'s OC **Isabella**!

Rune: Oh! Ash! You told me to remind you-

Ashley: OH YES! I almost forgot! I have a question and dare for all of YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! If you haven't already, Can you read my newest little story thing "Nicatia's Days"? Now, I dare you to review and if you will, help me come up with an idea! Well I guess that's all! Woot! Adios amigos! ;P

Ravena: See ya everyone! ^^ *waves*


End file.
